Poppa Was a Rolling Stone
by aubreyann012479
Summary: Morgan Uley's about to be let in on La Push's best kept secret. Embry's going to find out who his father is. And the rest, well the rest are just going to be there when sh*t hits the fan.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my newest story. R&R and tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Touch me again, bitch, and I swear to God it will be the last thing you ever do." I growled. Yes, I was fighting again. Shh…don't tell my mother. At that point it didn't really matter, I'd be outta this town by nightfall. I stared at the girl who had just bitch slapped me. I guess I provoked it, hooking up with her boyfriend and all, but hey, shit happens when you party naked.

"Quit being such a slut, and maybe I wouldn't have to come down here and kick your ass." She snapped back. I raised my eyebrows in question, _did the bitch really just call me a slut?_ In seconds my anger took over and before I knew it, my fist was flying into her face, landing with a satisfying crack. I grinned as she fell to the ground. Her little friends gathered around her.

"Looks like another KO for me, whose next?" I joked. "Come on, this is your last chance. I'm outta here tonight." No one even looked at me. I just rolled my eyes and walked off. I had a plane to catch. Mommy dearest decided that I needed more structure in my life, and since she was a flight attendant that was never home, she thought sending me back home to live with my oh so annoying big brother and his girlfriend might do the trick.

Sad part was she couldn't even be here to send me off. No, I had to take a cab to the airport. I pulled out my IPod the second I boarded the plane, and never shut it off until we reached Port Angeles.

And oh how I loved Washington this time of year. Snow, freezing rain, and frigid cold. Sounds perfect, right? Yeah, I didn't think so either. I could feel the blistering cold as I walked through the hallway leading from the plane into the airport. _Awesome._ Though I was excited to see my overgrown brother and his new girlfriend, plus my La Push friends. It had been over six months.

I made my way to luggage claim, looking around for my freakishly tall brother. He was dark skinned and about 6'7. Needless to say, he stood out.

"Moby!" _Oh God, he spotted me_. I cringed when I heard the nickname. He was the only one that called me that, a mix between my first and middle names. I could see his huge frame bounding towards me, and before I could run the other way, I was being lifted up into his absurdly warm arms.

I began to thrash trying to get out of his hold. "Samuel, put the girl down." I heard a kind, stern voice. Must be Emily, the girlfriend. He did as she said and I turned around to see a very beautiful woman with a bright smile on her face.

"You are way out of my brother's league." I told her bluntly. I noticed that she had three ragged scars running down the side of her face. It didn't make much difference. She was still one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen.

"That's what they all say." She joked. Sam scoffed.

"Sorry, Smammy. She is way to pretty to be with an ugly giant such as yourself." He just shook his head.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He agreed with a smirk. "Let's get your shit and get outta here, huh?"

"Language, Samuel." Emily scolded him. I was shocked when he didn't say anything, just looked at his feet sheepishly.

"You're so whipped." I laughed and ran off to the luggage claim. Sam grabbed my things and we headed out to his truck.

"By the way, I'm Mo." I told her as we pulled out of the parking lot. "My brother is too much of an idiot to introduce us properly. He must get his manners from dear old Dad." Sam winced. He didn't like to talk about our father.

Emily just smiled warmly at me. "It's very nice to meet you, I'm Emily."

"Well, I'd sure hope so, because Emily is all Smammy here can ever talk about." We both laughed. I could tell I was going to like Emily. She was kind, and I enjoyed seeing my big brother squirm whenever we talked about him.

"Would you quit calling me Smammy?" He asked.

"Nope." I answered and popped the 'p'.

"Fine, _Moby._"

"I hate you, Sam." I grumbled.

"Love you too, lil sis." He grinned up at me threw the rearview mirror.

It was another half an hour before we finally made it back to his house in La Push. La Push was a Quileute reservation on the coast of Washington. My brother and I were both Quileute. Our father was Joshua Uley our mother Natalie Green. Dad left shortly after Sam was born. He came back briefly, and that's when I came along. Our mother wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box. If I was her, I would have never let the bastard near me again after he left the first time.

Shortly after Sam turned eighteen, my mother and I moved to Las Vegas. Sam stayed in La Push. I visited quite often though. Mom had a lot of frequent flyer miles.

We pulled up to Sam and Emily's house that was nestled in the woods, about a half mile from the beach. I took a big whiff of the salty air. I had missed La Push. I still had friends here that I kept in contact with. I noticed that all of the lights in the house were on, and it seemed like there was quite a few people inside.

"Smammy, are you throwing me a party?" I asked him. He frowned and mumbled something like 'those idiots forgot to turn off the lights'. "You are throwing me a party!" I exclaimed. Emily turned in her seat.

"Just try to act surprised." She told me. I nodded still grinning.

I looked up and all the lights in the house were mysteriously off. I walked up the sidewalk and opened the door, turning on the lights. Suddenly, I was bombarded by six 7ft giants and one small girl. "Surprise!" They shouted as I was lifted into the air. I looked down at who was holding me up.

"Jacob Black put me down!" I yelled. He shook his head vigorously like a five year old. "I can't breathe!" He still didn't let me go until I was handed over to another giant. I grinned up at him as he cradled me bridal style.

"Embry Call." I grinned. He looked into my eyes like he was seeing the sun for the first time, in the most creepy, but lovingly way. I damn near melted right on the spot.

"Motherfucker." I heard Sam growl. Yes, he growled. Not like a human, more like a rabid dog.

"Hey, Mo." Embry said smoothly, his voice like velvety dark chocolate. I couldn't help but blush. My God, did Embry Call get hot.

"Hey, don't hog her!" I heard Quil Ateara yell. Embry set me down on the ground, his gaze never leaving mine. As soon as my feet touched the floor, I was lifted up again in yet another bone crushing hug. This continued until I had been passed around to every guy in the room, Paul Walker, Seth Clearwater, and Jared Michaels.

I barely noticed the tiny girl standing amongst the big ogres. "KIM!" I shouted. She had been my best friend up until I moved three years ago. She pushed her way through and gave me a big hug.

"Oh my God, Mo, I missed you so much." She squealed. I squealed too. Kim was the only girl I had ever been friends with. We let go of each other.

"I can't believe you're with a dope like Jared." I told her. She smiled sheepishly. She hadn't told me that one. I had to hear it from Quil when he had called a couple months ago.

"Hey, I'm not a dope." I glared at him knowingly. I've known him practically since birth. He was definitely a dope.

"What is it with the girls around here? I mean, Emily and Sam, Jared and Kim, these girls are way out of their leagues. What'd you do guys? Drug 'em?" They all laughed.

"Something like that." Jake muttered, almost bitterly.

I looked around at the strange gathering. "I'd never thought I'd see the day when all of you guys would be in the same room together." I joked. A lot of these guys hadn't really gotten along last time I was in town. Jacob, Quil, Embry and I had been really close growing up. Since Sam was being bred to take over our dad's position on the Tribal Council, Quil Sr. and Billy Black made it a point to come over at least once a week to talk with Sam. They usually brought Jake, Quil, and Embry, and the childhood friendship lasted all the way through middle school, when I left. Even now, we're still pretty close.

Jared and Paul were the two troublemakers in our school. They were constantly getting into fights and causing mischief. I liked hanging around them, especially in middle school. It was the beginning of my rebellious phase. We would always pull pranks and stuff together. It was funny, because their group of friends and Jake, Quil, and Embry never got along. It was like they were fighting for 'top dog' position in school. Sam hated them both. When Paul stole my first kiss walking home from school one day, he almost killed him on the spot. I just laughed it off. Paul was nothing but a friend.

And Seth Clearwater. After my brother broke his sister's heart, I hadn't heard from him. When my brother used to date Leah Clearwater, Seth and I were routinely forced to tag along as chaperones. I figured he'd hate Sam for what he did to Leah. I sure as hell did for awhile.

Finally, my brother. It was completely awkward to see him hanging out with all my old friends. He was 21, hanging around a bunch of juniors in high school, well freshman, in Seth's case.

"Heh, we got over it. Now, we're just one big happy family." Quil grinned like the Cheshire cat. I rolled my eyes. It did make since that these guys would be close. All of their families were big timers on the rez, except Embry. Even mine and Sam's father would have been on the Tribal Council if he wasn't such a douche and a coward. Sam had willingly taken his seat once he turned eighteen.

"Yeah, a big retarded family." I kidded.

"Hey, now, that's not very nice." Jacob said shaking his finger at me.

"When have I ever been nice?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Good point."

"Thanks, Paul." I playfully glared at him.

We all sat around and caught up; apparently the boys spent most of their time at my brother's house. It was a little strange, but if all my boys were suddenly best friends, more like brothers, and they were going to be around all the time, I didn't mind. I couldn't help but notice Embry was still staring at me. Every time I'd glance over at him, I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and my heart fluttered just a bit. Before I knew it, it was getting late and everyone was clearing out. The only people left were me, Sam, Emily, and Embry.

Sam and Emily were in the kitchen cleaning up. Emily had cooked us a feast for that night. It was delicious. Embry and I were sitting comfortably on the couch.

"You've really grown up, Em." I told him, not even hesitating to check him out from head to toe. He was almost as tall as my brother, maybe a couple inches shorter. He had the most tantalizingly full lips, when paired with his high Native cheekbones and dark eyes, a girl could lose her self in him. He looked every bit the part of a Greek god.

"So have you." He said, rather suggestively. Not like the shy, timid Embry I used to know.

I looked up at him from under my eyelashes. "Why, Embry Call, are you trying to seduce me?" I mocked shock, putting a hand over my heart.

He looked at me darkly. In a deep, incredibly sexy voice he said, "Why? Are you seducible?" I couldn't help but let my jaw drop out of real shock. One, that he actually knew that line from _A Walk to Remember._ But mostly, I was shocked at how utterly hot it was when he said it, not cheesy one bit.

"No, she's not." My brother yelled from the kitchen, clearly disgusted. It brought us out of the little moment we were having. I could seriously kill my brother sometimes.

"So, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Embry asked me.

"Yes, she does." Sam answered from the kitchen. "Emily wants to take her shopping for school supplies and new clothes, and out to lunch to get to know her better." I huffed.

"You wanna answer all my questions for me, Samuel Levi?" I yelled irritated. And I know he knew I was pissed, because I never call him by his full name.

"Yep." He shot back popping the 'p'.

"I hate big brothers." I grumbled.

"Heard that." He yelled from the kitchen. Embry just gave me a smirk.

"Okay, so that probably means your gonna be busy all day, huh?"

I sighed. "Probably."

"No big. I'll just give you a call later. Maybe we can grab dinner or something this week."

I smiled up at him as he stood up. "That would be great." I mentally slapped myself. I don't date, and it seemed that if we went out to dinner, that's exactly what would happen.

"Kay, I'll see you later, Morgan." I had an overwhelming urge to cringe at the use of my full name, but for some reason, when he said it, I smiled like an idiot. It was made even better when he leaned down and kissed my cheek, setting it and every other part of my body on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Do you guys like this? I haven't really gotten much feed back, and its starting to worry me. So please, let me know what you think! Enjoy! BTW, this chapter is excessively long, only because I didn't know where to stop.

* * *

I could have sworn that night I heard howling coming from a wolf. I lived in La Push for most of my life, and I never once heard of any wolves in the area. In the 1920s, most of them were hunted and killed. It was believed that they were extinct around here. Regardless, I didn't get much sleep. Partly due to the fact that I was thinking about Embry Call. The boy had some type of affect on me. I didn't like it. I had a 'fuck 'em and leave 'em' mantra back in Vegas. My friends made fun of me for treating men the way I did. I just smiled and said that I learned how to leave from the best, ol' Daddy Dearest.

I doubted Sam knew any of this. He probably thought his baby sister was still a virgin for all I knew. I didn't want to be the one to tell him that shipped sailed along time ago, about the same time I got to Vegas. It's hard to live in Sin City without getting a little devilish.

I finally got up and got showered and dressed for the day. Emily and I were going to Port Angeles for some shopping and girl time. I was excited. Mom had left me her Visa, and that's dangerous for any shopping addict.

I walked down the stairs to find a full dining room with Jacob, Quil, Jared, and Paul eating anything they could get their hands on. It looked like Emily had cooked for twenty people, but the boys had almost eaten everything. I was waiting for the fight to break out as to who was going to lick the breakfast casserole dish clean.

"Mo!" Jacob yelled causing everyone to stop their conversations and stuffing their face to look at me.

"Hey, boys." I winked. Their jaws dropped as they checked out what I was wearing. It was a body hugging long sleeve v-neck top showing off the girls quite well, skinny jeans, and knee high flat suede boots. I was looking pretty good.

"Change. Now." Sam growled, his voice filled with anger.

I scrunched up my face in anger. "No."

"Yes." I could tell he was trying to keep his anger in check. He was shaking.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing, Samuel?" I practically yelled back waving my hands dramatically.

He inhaled deeply. "You are not going out of the house dressed like that."

"Wanna bet?" I shot back defiantly. "Sorry, Smammy, this is one battle you're going to lose."

"Everyone can see your…" His cheeks puffed up full of air, his face reddened, and he looked like he was about to croak.

"No they can't. It's a damn shirt, and I bet if Emily were wearing it you wouldn't have a problem." I shrugged, walking over to grab my black trench coat.

"I don't care. Go upstairs and put on a shirt that doesn't look like it was painted on!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my purse.

"I'll meet you in the car, Emily." I shouted over my shoulder. "And make sure you get some Midol for Smammy here!" The guys all snickered.

I could hear Sam muttering something about locking me in my room until I was thirty. He always was a bit, and by a bit I mean overbearingly, protective of me. Probably cause dad was never around to be.

It wasn't long until Emily followed me out, shaking her head. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"I've never seen anyone but Leah give Sam a verbal lashing like that." She laughed.

"Eh, my brother and me haven't always seen eye to eye."

"Well, for the record, I think you look very nice. I just think Sam's worried that his little sister is all grown up." She smiled warmly.

"I guess. He'd flip if he knew how grown up." I mumbled.

Our shopping day was loads of fun. I ended up with a whole new winter wardrobe, and some things that would piss off Sam. What kind of little sister would I be if I didn't do everything possible to give my big brother a coronary at the ripe old age of twenty one? I think Emily picked up on what I was doing as she stopped me from buying an ultra revealing black backless shirt from Forever XXI.

We had lunch and I told her stories from my childhood. Making sure to include the ones that would embarrass Sam the most. So I told her about the time when I was five and Sam was nine that he drank out of our Papaw's spit cup and threw up everywhere. Mom made him clean it all up. Then I told her about the time when I was twelve and he was sixteen and we hit a deer on the way to school. I would have been completely fine if it wasn't for him panicking and throwing his gigantic arm out smacking me in the face and giving me a broken nose. He had went and bought me a gigantic teddy bear (that I still sleep with to this day) and begged on his hands and knees for me to forgive him. I made him kiss my shoes. He did it without hesitation, and I forgave him.

"That sounds like something Sam would do." She said sadly, looking like she was in deep thought.

"What can I say, I love the big lug." I joked.

"Me too." And there was no doubt in my mind that she did. "So, Mo, you ready to head home and make my boyfriend have a heart attack?" She asked humor in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm all for it." I grinned evily.

I burst through the door to find the place practically over flowing. There were two guys there that I didn't recognize. They looked young, but older at the same time. Both their eyes lit up when they saw me. "Hi! I'm Collin." The taller one said enthusiastically. I shook his hand. "Embry's right, you are really pretty." I could see the blush rising up under his cheeks.

"You knucklehead." The other kid said. "I'm Brady." I shook his hand too.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Mo."

"We know. You're all the guys can talk about." He said. I looked around the room giving each guy a glare that they cowered under. "They've said such good things about you." Collin amended.

"Yeah, I'm sure they have." I said sarcastically.

"It's true!" Brady said nodding his head so hard I thought it might rattle off.

"They all said you're really nice and pretty." I chuckled.

"Now I know you're lying. The last person to call me nice was…" I thought for a moment. "Actually, no one has ever called me nice." This caused the room to erupt in laughter. The two boys blushed.

"Get your mean ass over here, bitch!" I heard a female voice shout. I turned around to find one Miss Leah Clearwater standing at the door. I shrieked and ran to her, practically tackling her if she wasn't unusually strong.

"Damn, Leah, what you been lifting weights with these jackasses?" I asked.

"Something like that." She answered.

"What the hell have you been up to? I call, you don't answer. I text, you don't text me back. I should kick your ass." I told her.

"I got twenty on Leah." I heard Quil shout.

"I got twenty on Mo." Embry followed.

Leah and I looked at them, then looked at each other and started laughing.

"Just been busy, I guess." She answered. I felt sad for a moment. This girl didn't look like the Leah I once knew. She looked hardened. She looked lost and it was my brother's fault.

"Whatever. I just thought you didn't love me anymore." I sighed dramatically.

"Yeah right. Unfortunately, I can't get away from you no matter where I go. You're like that cat that came back. Over and over…"

"Slut!" I said, sticking out my tongue.

"Whore!" She said back.

"Cunt." I smirked.

"Cum-guzzling, gutter tramp." She raised her eyebrows as if challenging me to take this further. It was our little game we liked to play.

I sighed in defeat. I couldn't come up with anything better. "I hate you."

"Sure, sure." She said back.

"Wow, you sounded just like Jake. Right down to his girly voice." Everyone laughed.

"Hey, what'd I do?" Jake yelled from the dining room.

"You're just there, bubba. Sorry." He huffed and pouted. I looked at Leah. "You staying for dinner?"

"Usually do." She shrugged. I wondered why she'd want to come over, willingly, to eat dinner with a bunch of guys she didn't like, apart from her brother Seth, and her ex and her cousin who stole her boyfriend.

"Yay! You can help me make fun of everyone." I heard many groans as we sat down at the table that now had tons of food on it.

"You guys eat like animals." I stated.

"Grrr, baby." Quil flirted. I rolled my eyes.

"Quil, have you found yourself a girl that can actually stand you yet?" I asked. Everyone at the table looked like they were trying to stifle their laughter. The joke was funny, but it wasn't _that_ funny. He just huffed and looked down at his plate. "Oookaayy, guess that's a no."

I looked around the table at everyone. I was sitting next to Leah, who was next to Jake, then Paul, Quil, Jared, Kim, Sam, Emily, Seth, Collin, and Brady. There was someone missing.

"Where's Embry?" I asked. No one answered, they just looked at Sam.

"Embry won't be joining us this evening." He said. There was a flash of anger in his eyes.

"Why?"

"He's got things to do."

"Oh." I was a little disappointed he wasn't there.

"So, meet any hot guys in Vegas?" Leah asked.

I smirked. "I'll tell you all about it when my brother's not sitting five feet away from me." I whispered in her ear.

"Why not just tell us now?" Jake asked playfully.

"A lady never tells, dear Jacob." I mocked a British accent. "But let's just say, there's a reason they call it _Sin_ City." I winked. Sam growled, again. And he was shaking.

"What's up with the dog act, Smammy? I swear you growl more than Chipper did." Chipper was our pit bull we had growing up. He didn't answer; instead, he got up and walked outside. I looked around the table for an explanation. No one was meeting my gaze except Emily. She just looked at me sternly, very mother like, that look that said 'why'd you have to piss him off'.

The rest of the dinner was very quiet. The 'dad and mom just got into a fight, but you sit there and eat your dinner anyway' kinda quiet. I hated awkward silences. After an hour, we had all made our way into the living room. There was no more awkward silence as Quil, Seth, Collin, and Brady were having a very intense tennis game, via the Wii. There was a bet going as to who would win. My money was on Quil and Seth. If those two know anything, it's video games. Jared and Kim were cuddled all lovey dovey on the couch, and Paul had taken off to god knows where, and Leah and Emily were in the kitchen.

I decided to take that time to catch up with my best guy friend Jake. "So, buddy, how's life been?" I asked him. He looked a little sad and lost, kinda like Leah. "Okay, who's ass am I gonna have to kick?" I asked seriously.

"It's not like that." He sighed.

"Really, cuz I know heartbreak when I see it, and you got it bad, bubba." I put my hand on his thigh in a comforting way, strictly platonic. Jacob was my brother for all intents and purposes. "Who is she, Jake?"

"Bella Swan." It sounded like it pained him to even say her name.

"Chief Swan's daughter?" Charlie Swan was the chief of police in Forks, a town not far from La Push. I actually remembered his daughter. She was a year older than Jake and I, such a dainty clumsy thing. I never really like her, but that was because I never really liked any girls, except Kim. I was very much a guy's girl.

"Yeah. She and I kinda had a thing going after her and her _boyfriend_," I noticed how he spat the word boyfriend, "broke up. He left her, then she goes right back to him the second he hauls off and does stupid suicidal crap."

"What a dumbass." I said, nonchalantly. I really can't stand girls that act like that. If a guy is stupid enough to leave you once, you _don't_ let him back in. I'm not one for second chances though.

"She's not though. She's smart, she's beautiful, and she loves _him_." He looked like he was on the brink of tears.

"Well, you deserve better than her, Jake." I told him. "And I'm not kidding, if I see that little bitch around, she better hope someone is there to pull me off of her before I murder her ass. As a matter of fact, it shouldn't be too hard to find out where Chief Swan lives, I might have to pay a little visit to the little slut myself."

He looked at me, his eyes wide with fear. I didn't understand. "No, just stay the hell away from her."

"Alright…" I said slowly. He put his face in his hands and I rubbed his back. "Love you, bub."

"Sure, sure." I looked at him expectantly. "Yeah, love you too I guess." He gave me a small smile.

"We should all go out in Port Angeles one night. I know this guy in Vegas that can make some killer fake IDs. I'd just need to email him your photos."

"Yeah, and if Sam found out we all went out to a bar, especially with you, he'd kill us on the spot." Quil answered.

"Aww, come on, Quil. Are you seriously afraid of my big brother?"

"I'm gonna have to say yes." He answered without taking his eyes off the television.

"I could take him." I said firmly.

"Is that so, lil sister?" I heard his deep voice ask. And I couldn't believe how old he sounded. He was only twenty one, but he sounded like a forty year old sometimes. I hadn't even realized he was in the room.

"You know it, Smammy." I looked him straight in the eyes as I said it. We were now standing toe to toe, me craning my neck. Yeah, he might be over a foot taller than me, but I could still whip his ass. I'd just pull out the puppy dog eyes, and he'd be putty in my hands.

"Well, let's put that to the test, huh?" He swooped down and threw my 5'4, 115 lbs frame over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and started out the door. I noticed the guys had dropped their video game and were following us out of the house.

Sam dropped me to my feet in the middle of the backyard and put up his dukes. I did the same. We were both grinning like idiots.

"Put 'em up, put 'em up." Sam quoted the Cowardly Lion from the Wizard of Oz.

"I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too." I laughed, pointing at Sam, then Jacob. We danced around like boxers, narrowly missing each others light punches.

"Why you got to pick on me all the time, Mo?" Jake asked.

"Cuz you whine like a bitch when I do." I joked. He pouted.

"I hope Sam kicks your ass."

"Not a chance." I shouted back, looking Sam straight in the eye. I took a swing and Sam ducked, returning with his own swing that just nudged my shoulder.

"Come on, big brother. That all you got?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I'd watch it if I were you, _Moby._"

Watcha gonna do, Smammy?"

"I'm gonna show you what a real ass whoopin' is like." He teased, and I popped him square in the jaw before he knew what hit him. I hit him as hard as I could knowing he could take it. It wasn't exactly the best idea as I soon found out.

"Motherfuckin', son of a bitch, fuck, fuck, fuck." I yelled in pain as I realized that I had just broken my hand on my brother's stupid ass jaw. My brother's playful face fell into one of concern. He grabbed my hand with his unusually warm ones. I covered my eyes and took a deep breath as he examined my injured hand.

"I think it's broken." He said.

"No shit, dumbass." I shot back at him. "What the fuck are you made out of? Steel or stone?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have tried to hit me that hard." He said smugly.

"Just take me to the damn hospital so I can get my fucking cast." He laughed as we walked from the backyard to the driveway and headed to Forks Hospital. "By the way, when this is all over, you owe me a manicure."

* * *

AN: Up next: A Smammy heart to heart and Mo's first day at school. :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm dealing with a major case of writer's block. So I'm sorry this update has taken forever. Enjoy though! And as always, R&R.

* * *

My mother was pissed. "Morgan Brooke, how many times do I have to tell you that it's not lady like to fight? Now you've gone off and busted up your hand? What the hell were you thinking trying to fight your brother anyway?"

"Mom…" Denied.

"Not only that, but you hauled off and punched him hard enough to break your damn hand? Seriously, when are you going to grow up, Morgan?"

"Look…" Cut off again. This is what irritated me most about my mother. When she's pissed she will rant and rave for hours, and then ask you questions that she gives you absolutely no time to answer.

"I want to speak with your brother." That was a new one. Maybe she'll rip his ass too. It is his fault that I broke my hand.

I handed my brother the phone, almost falling out of my bed in the process. It was the first time since I'd been in La Push, a whole two days, that I'd actually seen my brother look scared. I stifled my laughter as I watched him try to get a word in with Natalie Green.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too, mom." He said as he hung up the phone looking utterly dejected. I couldn't help but laugh. I was still a little high from my pain meds, so pretty much everything was funny.

"Mom ripped you a new one, huh?" I asked mocking sympathy.

"Man, I forgot how much of a hard ass she is." He ran a hand over his face.

"You think? Where do you think we get it from?" We both sat there in heavy silence. Us talking about Mom sometimes led to talking about Dad. And I know Sam really hated talking about the bastard that left him, not once but, twice. "Smammy, do you think Dad ever thinks about us?" I knew I sounded like a five year old, instead of sixteen.

"Doubt it." He shrugged.

"So you think he'll ever come back?" I asked. Truthfully, I hoped he lied, but Sam's not one to lie. He was the only person in the world that I could trust.

"No. I don't." There you have it, probably the only Uley that would bluntly tell the truth no matter how much it hurts.

"I hate him." I finished with a yawn. I was passed the high point of my medication and now all it was doing was making me sleepy. I yawned louder and Sam stood up off my bed.

"Get some sleep. You got school in the morning." He leaned over and gave me kissed me on the forehead.

"Night, Smammy. Love you."

"Love you too, kid."

**

The next morning was nothing but chaotic. When the guys said that they were over here all the time, I thought that they were exaggerating, but sure enough as I walked downstairs, still in my skintight volleyball shorts and a cami, they were all sitting there at the table. For the second morning in a row, I caused jaws to drop. And my poor brother looked like he was seriously going to have a coronary. I didn't think that his dark russet skin could actually get as red as it did.

I noticed Embry sitting at the table looking almost as red as Sam, only his was in a blush. It was adorable. I caught his glaze, and he lit up like a Christmas tree. I couldn't help but feel warm all over. I felt a tug at my heart. Like I needed to be as close as possible to him. I pushed it away immediately shaking my head.

Nobody said a word as I went in the kitchen, fixing my bagel and cream cheese and grabbing a banana. I bounced back upstairs to get ready, leaving them all speechless.

I hurried and got ready, which wasn't easy since I had a cast on my right hand. It is impossible to apply eyeliner with one hand. When I was finished, I got dressed, picking out a pair of skinny jeans, a flannel shirt, and some moccasin boots. The boys were more than ready to go when I got downstairs.

"It's about damn time." Quil said.

"Yeah, we've been waiting on you for like an hour." Paul added grumpily.

"Hey, I only have one hand, okay? What do you expect?" Embry damn near pulled my arm out a socket when he grabbed my wrist to examine the cast.

"What the hell happened?" He yelled angrily. I'd known Embry basically since birth, and he was never one to lose his temper.

"Calm your shit, Embry." Sam growled.

"It's not a big deal. Besides, it's all dumbo's fault over here." I smirked and nodded to Sam.

"You hurt her?" Embry's voice was low and menacing as he glared at Sam.

"You better keep in mind who you're talking to, Embry." It sounded almost like a threat. I felt like an outsider all of the sudden.

"Like I said, not a big deal. It would have been okay if Smammy here didn't have such a hard head." I placed a hand on Embry's arm to get him to look at me. "I guess that's what you get for punching giants."

"You punched Sam?" He asked incredulously.

"Yep. And the man beast is hard as a rock."

"That's what she said." Paul threw in. I shot him a disgusted look.

"Nice one, man." Quil patted him on the back. I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay, enough with the bromance, kids. Let's get this show on the road. You know how much I love school." I said sarcastically.

I wasn't exactly thrilled to be back at La Push High. Even before I moved to Vegas, I had been quite the wild child. Girls didn't like me because I always hung out with the guys. I'm also fairly pretty, so I've been told. Being hot tends to make girls jealous.

"Hide me." I heard Embry whisper as a girl with short black hair and green eyes came walking over to us. He tried to duck his 6'6 frame behind my 5'4 one.

"How the hell am I supposed to hide you?" I sharply whispered back.

"Dammit." He grumbled as the girl got closer.

"Embry!" The girl yelled excitedly. He pursed his lips and took a deep breath through his nose.

"Hey, Kat." He greeted reluctantly.

Paul whispered in my ear, "That girl's been trying to get her claws into Embry for six months." I couldn't help but chuckle at that. She was clearly in love with him, and he clearly wanted to be as far away from her as possible.

"Who's this?" The girl asked snootily pointing to me.

"Mo Uley." I offered her my good hand. She turned it down like I had leprosy or something.

"I remember you." She sneered. "You're the girl that kissed Matt Shafer while he was dating Marissa Carter."

I have a habit of hooking up with men that are otherwise involved, if you haven't noticed. "Yeah, that was like three years ago."

"Bet you're still a slut." I gawked, as did the rest of the guys. All but Embry took a step back. They knew what was going to happen. Right as I opened my mouth to say something, Embry stepped in between us.

"I think it's time you left, Kat." He stated calmly, but you could hear the anger in his voice.

"Whatever. I bet you're sleeping with her too, just like the rest of them." I raised my eyebrows and looked back at the guys. They were standing there dumbfounded, mouths agape.

"You little bitch…" I yelled, trying to get past Embry to get a good swing at her. He didn't move. It was like trying to get past a brick wall. Kat just walked away, swinging her hips like she owned the damn world.

"What a cunt." I huffed. The guys all laughed.

"We can't take you anywhere." Jacob said as he threw an arm over my shoulder. I could have sworn I heard Embry growl. I reached over and grabbed his hand, causing his scowl to turn into a smile, as we walked in to the school.

The rest of the morning went swimmingly. Sarcasm, did you catch it? Apparently word got around about mine and Kat's little tiff. I guess I didn't know it, but she was quite popular around La Push High, and I got glares from girls all day. Especially when I was with the guys. They were quite the hot commodity around here. Girls fawned over them at every corner. Jake, Quil, and Embry acted like it was nothing. Jared was too busy paying attention to Kim, but Paul basked in the adoration. Winking at girls, giving them the nod. Same old Paul. I could hear the dreamy sighs as we walked by.

By lunch, I was starved. I grabbed some food, and met the boys at their table with Kim. I felt a little bad for the other kids in school. It seems the boys had practically wiped out the cafeteria. I snuggled into a spot in between Jake and Embry. I couldn't help but smile like a school girl as I felt Embry's hand rest on the small of my back.

It should have felt awkward. Embry and I had had one real conversation since I had gotten back. But it didn't feel awkward at all. It felt almost natural. His hand was hot, blazing hot, but it still sent shivers up my spine. I chanced a glance at him. He was sitting there, completely in tuned to whatever nonsense Quil and Jacob were going on about, all the while with a smug smile on his face. When his hand started moving, rubbing small circles on my lower back, that's where I drew the line. I was getting really hot and bothered, and it needed to stop. My mind drifted to what could happen if he put his hands elsewhere on my body before I caught myself. I reached behind me, grabbing his wrist and removing it. His face fell, and for a second I felt guilty.

"You're being quiet." Paul said.

"I'm exhausted. " I lied. "And my hand hurts." I lifted up my cast to prove my point. I almost added, _And I'm thinking about the different positions Embry and I could try on this table._ I'm a dirty girl.

"You need to go to the nurse?" Embry asked me, more than overly concerned.

"Nah, I'll be alright. I just can't wait for this day to be over."

"You sure? If you want I'll run back to Sam's and get your pain medication." I looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"Why what? I just want you to be comfortable." He looked at me a bit hurt that I would question his motives.

"I said I'm fine. Besides, as soon as I pop a Vicodin, I'm gonna be out for the count, and I don't wanna pass out in the middle of class." He wasn't convinced.

"Maybe you should just go home. I have your last three classes with you, so I could take notes and get homework and stuff."

"It's my first day, Em. I'm fine." God, he worse than my mother. I glanced around the table silently asking the question 'can you believe this guy'.

"He's just worried about you." Jacob whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes.

Embry refused to leave me alone for the rest of the day. He carried my books for me, kept asking if I was okay, and even bugged half the people in our classes for Advil. When the day was finally over, all I wanted to do was go home and lock myself in my room, if nothing else but to get away from everyone. It seemed Embry's over attentiveness was contagious to the rest of the guys. Paul wouldn't even let me open my own car door. Quil wouldn't let me carry my purse. And thank God Jared was with Kim, because I have a feeling I was about a minute away from being carried on a bed of feathers around La Push High. Jake was the only one who was treating me like a somewhat normal person.

"Nice purse, fairy." Jake pushed Quil joking.

"Shut up dude. I'm just trying to help." He pouted.

"Quil, it's a purse. I think I could handle it. You're acting like I broke my back or something." I rolled my eyes. It was becoming second nature to do so.

"You're back isn't bothering you is it?" Embry asked me, concern in his eyes. I let out an exasperated sigh. I wished I had never mentioned anything about the fact that my hand was bothering me. _Damn my dirty fantasies for making me lie._

Sam was sitting on the porch with Emily when we got home. They looked like the perfect picture of domesticity. It was adorable. Her head was resting on his chest, his arm casually wrapped around her shoulders, both looking out into the forest, seeming perfectly content. My mother always said 'Love does not consist in gazing at each other but in looking outward together in the same direction'. I only prayed that one day I would find something like what my brother had with Emily. _God, what is La Push doing to me?_ I wondered. I always thought I'd end up like Samantha on 'Sex and the City', but seeing my big brother in domestic bliss made me crave that.

Sam was the last person I thought would ever settle down and get married. Then he met Leah. She was the beautiful Quileute princess. Everyone in La Push loved her. Together, they were the teenage power couple. Everyone thought that they would get married and have adorable babies together. He even gave her a ring. Then he pulled a 'Joshua Uley' and left her cold, without warning. I was overly pissed at him. I didn't understand. I was already calling Leah my sister.

I was the first to start making the comparisons between Sam and my dad. I spent hours on the phone with him, tearing him down. Telling him how he was no better than Dad. He let me. I knew he felt guilty about the situation. He said it was out of his control. He said that the minute he met Emily, he knew she was the one. Even though she was Leah's cousin, even though he was still with Leah. It took months for me to get that he really loved her. Still, I think he could have handled everything better. I didn't even blame Emily. I think Leah did, but she of all people knows how persuasive Sam Uley can be. She also knows how relentless he is when it comes to getting what he wants.

I gave Sam and Emily a smile as I walked into the house. He didn't even question the four beasts behind me carrying my things. I didn't look back as I went into my room, closing and locking my door behind me. I took two Vicodin, my hand was starting to bother me, and quickly fell into a heavy drug induced sleep.

* * *

AN: Up next: It's a werewolf party. :)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Enjoy. And don't be shy, tell me what you think. :)

* * *

The week flew by and before I knew it, it was Friday. I was looking forward to spending a relaxing weekend at home with Sam and Emily.

"How's the hand?" Embry asked me as we walked from lunch to our Chemistry class.

I groaned. It was the third time that day he had asked. "It was fine this morning, it was fine in History, and it's fine now." He looked disheartened. I felt a little guilty for snapping at him. "Sorry."

"So, what are you doing tonight?" He quickly changed the subject.

"Nothing. Probably watching movies with Sam and Emily." I answered. His face lit up.

"So you don't have any plans?" He asked, but I could tell that there was an underlying question in that question.

"No, you wanna make some for me?" I raised my eyebrows in a seductive manor. It had gone like this all week. If he wasn't pestering me, he was flirting with me. I have to admit, I liked it. When we were near each other, he was always finding ways to touch me, not in a creepy way, but more like resting his hand on my shoulder when we talked, guiding me through the halls with a hand on my back, throwing an arm over my shoulder as we sat around Sam and Emily's.

"Well, you see, Jared's parents are out of town, leaving his house unoccupied. He told everyone that he just wants a quiet weekend with Kim, but we all know that means he wants us to throw a party at his house." I laughed. Jared actually probably did want a quiet weekend with Kim, but seriously, teenager with absent parents, it wasn't even a question that we were going to throw a rager at his house.

"Really? Sounds like a plan. Will there be adult beverages at this party?"

"Quil's already made the jello shots." He winked. Oh, I was so there.

"What about Sam?" Since Sam knew everything the boys did, without even having to ask them. I swear he was like the La Push ninja or something, sworn to keep the local teenagers out of trouble.

"He'll be busy with Emily."

"Yeah, but what happens when he finds out?" All I needed was for him to call my mother. She'd be out here so fast, if only to kick my ass.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he threw an arm over my shoulder and we walked into class.

***

Now I'm not a lightweight when it comes to drinking. I can hold my liquor better than most forty year old biker men, but nothing could compare to how much I saw the boys drink that night. Quil had made five big trays of jello shots, Jake brought a half gallon of Jager, Paul was drinking a fifth of Jack Daniels, and Embry was intent on killing a brick of Keystone by himself. Seth, being the youngest, wasn't drinking at all.

Initially Jared was pissed that we interrupted his weekend with Kim, but apparently, he's not one to resist Quil's jello shots. And neither am I, so I learned.

About ten jello shots and five beers, stolen from Embry, later I was dancing on Jared's coffee table to an ACDC song, screaming the lyrics at the top of my lungs. Guys from school were putting dollar bills in the waistband of my jeans. I spotted Kim in the crowd and pulled her up on the table with me. She had enjoyed some of the Jager and red bull brought by Jacob and was just as drunk as I was.

We began to dance rather suggestively on the table, much to the crowd's amusement. We were giggling and rolling our hips to the music. Every once in awhile I'd spin her or she'd spin me. Suddenly, Embry and Jared appeared in front of us, frowning.

"What's wrong, boys?" I asked.

"Get off the table." Jared sighed.

"Get on the table." I joked back. Kim laughed, hanging on to me so she didn't fall over. It didn't help, and we both started falling off the coffee table. Jared caught Kim, bridal style and started to carry her off. Embry caught me in what probably looked like a big bear hug. My body was completely pressed against him. "Jared stole my dancing partner." I whined as he set me down on the floor looking rather flustered.

"Dance with me." He replied gruffly. It sent chills down my spine. His eyes were filled with lust and want. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up on the coffee table. "I'm probably going to break this thing." He laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Em. Just dance." He was behind me; his hot hands wrapped themselves around my hips, my butt brushed up against him with every move. I leaned back into his body and snaked my hands up and around him, pulling him down so that his face was in the crook of my neck. I couldn't help but get a little heated, in more ways than one, at the feel of him practically surrounding me. He gently kissed and nipped at my neck and shoulder as we danced, and due to the alcohol, I couldn't suppress the moan that came out of my mouth as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

I craned my neck to look at him, matching the heat in his eyes. I was about to ask him if he wanted to go somewhere more private when the music was shut off and all the lights were turned on.

"Morgan Brooke Uley, you get your ass off that table, grab your coat, and go sit in the fucking truck." I heard my older brother growl. He looked so angry, like a mean pitbull. It reminded me of Chipper, and I had to laugh.

"Oh, lighten up, Smammy. Why don't _you_ go sit in the truck and I'll be out once I finish my dance?" I said, much to the shock of everyone in the room. I had a feeling they all knew about my brother. And considering that he was a giant, they were probably a little scared of him. Sam looked like he was at a loss for words at my outright defiance. Embry stiffened behind me, and not in the good way. I heard a softly whispered, _shit_. Yeah, shit was probably right.

"What did you just say?" I looked at him, and for the first time ever I was scared to death of my brother. He was shaking violently with murder in his eyes. The crowd had dissipated. Embry hopped off the table and took a protective stance in front of me.

"Sam you need to calm down." He told him.

"No, what I need is for my little sister to quit acting like a slut." He roared. I gasped. That one stung. I recoiled like I'd been slapped and felt my eyes burn with tears. Embry didn't seem to take the comment lightly either. He was shaking just as bad as Sam, and it looked like they were about to really go at it.

"You don't talk about her that way." Embry rumbled lowly.

"She's my sister."

"I don't give a damn whose sister she is. You don't talk about her like that."

They were standing toe to toe, both huffing and puffing. I couldn't let them come to blows, so I started yelling for Paul and Jacob. The two large teenagers came into the room and immediately saw the two guys having a standoff in the middle. Jacob grabbed Embry and all but shoved him out the front door, and Paul started whispering something to Sam. Whatever he said must have worked, because he visibly relaxed, until he looked at me.

I probably looked a wreck. The tears that were burning my eyes had begun to fall and I was swaying back and forth, unable to keep my balance. Sam took a deep breath and shook his head. He walked over to me, and offered me his hand.

"Don't you fucking touch me." I snarled as I hopped off the coffee table and brushed past him. I didn't even wait for him to give me a ride. Jared's house was only a couple blocks from Sam's, so I walked.

* * *

AN: Up next: Hardcore grounding, and a conversation Mo was not supposed to hear.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I am having some major writer's block with this story. So that's why it's taking so long for me to update. Sorry guys.

* * *

I was grounded for a month, via Emily. Sam and I weren't speaking to one another. My month was up, and we had barely muttered a word to each other. I heard Emily telling Sue Clearwater, Leah and Seth's mom, that we were too much a like, both stubborn as mules.

My grounding was hardcore. The guys still came over for practically every meal, but I was confined to eat in my room, not that I did. The only time I got to see them was at school. Embry wasn't talking to me, but I noticed that he was constantly around. Whenever I was out of the house, he was always somewhere near by, but he wouldn't talk to me. He was avoiding Sam. Even though I wasn't at dinner when the guys came over, I knew he wasn't there. I felt bad I had caused a rift between him and my brother. Embry looked to be taking it hard. Every time I saw him, he looked sicker and sicker. Like he wasn't eating or sleeping. That just made my guilt increase to a point that it physically hurt to look at him.

I wasn't faring any better. I was never hungry, and most of the food Emily brought to me got returned untouched. I would come home from school, got to my room, turn on my Virgin Suicides soundtrack and mope. I'd taken to popping a couple Vicodin I got from my doctor just so I could go to sleep at night. I knew it probably wasn't healthy, but I needed something.

I woke up one morning, feeling that usual medication hangover, and gathered my things to head to the bathroom to take a shower. I was stopped, however, as I heard two harsh voices having a rather heated discussion in the living room.

"Absolutely not." It was Sam. And he sounded pissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I assumed the other voice was Embry's. "She needs to know the truth."

"Not yet." Sam growled.

"Can I at least fucking talk to her? I haven't talked to her in a month, Sam. It's fucking killing me. Literally. It's killing me Sam."

"No." My brother growled.

"What do you want me to do, Sam? Follow her around like a fucking puppy? No explanation. Then one day out of the blue tell her, 'Oh by the way, Mo, I'm in love you and those Quileute legends we all heard growing up, they're true. I fight vampires as a werewolf and so does your brother and everyone else you've known since birth. And by the way, the reason I haven't talked to you since the party is because your brother forced me not to.'. She'll take that real well, Sam." I backed up against the wall and collapsed.

"Embry, you will not speak to her until I state otherwise. I want her as far away from this, and you, as possible. The less she knows the better." Sam's voice was full of authority.

"Good luck with that Sam." Embry chided. "Mo's already smack dab in the middle of it, whether you want her to be or not. She lives with the fucking Alpha, she's an imprint, and her closest friends are werewolves, you can't keep her in the dark about this, and it's dangerous if you do. She won't know what's out there. And you know this has to be hurting her too, Sam. You fucking know it. She's lost a lot of weight, Sam. She's obviously not sleeping well. What the hell is wrong with you?"

My heart was pounding so hard that it hurt my ribs. I felt like I could be sick. I didn't even hear Sam's mumbled reply. I couldn't even figure out what the most shocking thing that came out of Embry's mouth was.

The fact that he was in love with me, was a shocker in itself. I knew we had a connection, but I just figured it was a simple crush. I would have never guessed that he loved me. It does explain why he was so upset about my hand being broken, and why he so readily stood up to Sam at the party. It made me feel a little bit better that Sam was forcing him to stay away, and not that he wanted to.

_The Quileute legends are true._ Yeah, that's the statement that caused my sudden affliction with lying on the floor in the middle of the hallway and my heart to pound almost out of my chest. Being the daughter of an elder, sort of, I had heard the legends countless times, told by Billy Black or Quil Ateara Sr. Quileutes were descended from wolves. Our ancestors were spirit warriors that could transform between wolves and man, with one enemy, the Cold Ones, or vampires.

Apparently, Embry was one of these 'spirit warriors', a werewolf as he called it. And apparently, he fights vampires. Which would mean that vampires exist. I started hyperventilating and couldn't get good control on my breathing. I heard Emily scream for Sam, before my world went black.

***

"This is your fault." I heard a harsh whisper coming from Embry as I slowly regained consciousness.

"My fault, you're the one who was running his mouth. You should have known she was awake, she is _your_ imprint." Sam spat back.

"She's your sister. Why didn't you know she was awake?" Then nothing but silence as I slowly opened my eyes.

"You're both idiots." I grumbled. Relief washed over both of their faces. I'm glad they felt better, I sure didn't. I looked around and realized I was back in my room. Embry and Sam were standing in opposite corners while Emily was sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"No one would argue with you there." She said, giving both boys a glare that could easily rival my mother's. I thanked God that I wasn't on the receiving end. Both boys winced like they had just been physically slapped. I pursed my lips in an effort not to laugh. "How are you feeling?"

"Just found out that my brother and all of my friends are werewolves. How do you think?" The both looked down at the same time in shame. If I wasn't so confused and upset, I would have found it cute, even comical.

"So wait, you just believed us, no questions asked, nothing?" Embry asked as his head shot up.

"My brother is, well used to be, the most honest man I've ever known. I don't think he's never lied to me until now, and you both wouldn't have been fighting if it wasn't true. So yeah, I guess I do believe it." I answered honestly, ignoring the pain in my heart every time I looked into Sam's heartbroken eyes. It was the first time in the past month that I had actually looked at him. I just closed my eyes in an effort to not look at him anymore.

"I'm sorry, Moby. I really am." He grabbed my hand, and I opened my eyes. He was practically on his knees, begging my forgiveness.

"What exactly are you sorry for? Calling me a slut or lying to me for years?" I chided. It hurt that he couldn't trust me to keep this secret. To find out that he had a secret life that I didn't know about. I hated the fact that we hadn't talked in a month and that he hadn't even tried to apologize. Though, if I was being honest with myself, I guess I had some apologizing to do as well.

"I couldn't tell you. It's against tribal law for anyone outside of imprints, wolves, and elders to know about us." He looked racked with guilt as he continued. "I didn't mean to call you that, baby sister. You know I love you. I'm sorry. I lost my temper." I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"I forgive you for what you said, Sam. I'm sorry I acted like a bitch." I sighed. "But I need time to wrap my head around this whole werewolf thing, okay?" He nodded and wrapped me in a big bear hug.

"Thank you." He whispered in my ear. I turned from him to find Embry shifting back and forth nervously.

"So…" I drawled.

"I'm just so sorry, Mo." He sounded like he could almost cry. "I didn't want you to find out everything that way." And in that moment it clicked. Embry was in love with me, that I already knew. Embry was a spirit warrior, like Taha Aki. My favorite story from Quileute legends was that of the Third Wife. The woman who sacrificed herself for Taha Aki. She was his imprint. A connection beyond love, incomparable to anything any human has ever felt. Like a movie flashback, I saw the moment I walked through the door at Sam's my first day, and the look on Embry's face as he held me. One of pure adoration and love. I remembered all the times he had gone all psycho protector on me, asking me if I was okay twenty times a day. It all made since. I was Embry's Third Wife. I was his imprint. And I think somewhere deep down I was okay with that.

"I'm it, aren't I?" I asked him, figuring he knew exactly what I was talking about. My voice was no louder than a whisper. "Sam said that only the tribal council and imprints can know about you guys. I'm yours?" I just needed for him to say the words. It was then I noticed that my brother had left the room, giving us some privacy.

He didn't say a word, just rubbed his hands through his hair. He wouldn't even meet my eyes, as much as I tried to find his. "I had this plan…" He started rambling. "I was going to take you for a walk on the beach after the bonfire next weekend, after you heard all the legends being retold by Billy or Old Quil. Then I would tell you all about it. And it would end with you not hyperventilating in the hallway of your house, and me not having the desire to kill Sam Uley."

"Well, I'd really rather you not kill my brother. He may be an idiot, but I kind of love him…so, yeah." On the awkward scale, this whole conversation was about an eleven out of ten.

"Funny thing about that is that until I saw you, I thought Sam was my brother too." I couldn't even stop my jaw from dropping. It was widely known that Embry's dad was a scumbag that left his mom high and dry and knocked up on the Makah reservation. Everyone just assumed that he was just some random guy, and no one ever asked questions. Why Embry would think that he was mine and Sam's brother. Seeing the question on my face, he started to speak again. "So, this whole werewolf thing is genetic. Passed down from the first spirit warriors and so on and so on. The fact that I'm a werewolf means that my father could be one of three people. Joshua, Billy Black, and Quil's dad."

I still couldn't find words. I just sat there in shock. What do you say to something like that? The fact that I'm Embry's imprint meant one of two things: one, that his father was an even bigger scumbag than we all thought, and not only left Embry's mother, but cheated on his wife; or two, that I'm not Joshua Uley's daughter. Since my mother is a one man type of woman and Sam and I were practically identical as children, the second scenario didn't seem likely.

"So, your either Quil's or Jake's brother." I finally said. He nodded sadly.

"And either way, it's going to tear one family apart. Jake and Quil are both aware of the situation, and I can hear it in their thoughts that it's already tearing them up inside. No offense, but everyone kind of expected for it to be Joshua. It's kind of his M.O." I felt for him, I really did. His mere existence could cause one of his two best friends a lot of pain. And really I wasn't offended by his words about my father. I had thought them plenty of times myself and wondered if I had any other brothers and sisters out there.

Jake had always looked up to his father, and as he should. Billy was the kindest, sweetest man there was. Growing up he treated Sam and I as his own. And he was obviously head over heels in love with his wife. They may have had three kids, but they acted like they were still high school kids. Sneaking around, stealing kisses. It was cute. He was absolutely devastated when she passed when Jake and I were twelve. It was incredibly hard for me to imagine him ever cheating on Sarah.

Quil's dad had died when we were five. His name was Quil as well. Their family wasn't very original when it came to boys' names. I don't remember much about him, but still, as far as I know, he was a good man. I have heard stories about him, and not one person has ever said a bad thing about him.

I sat there for a few minutes, studying Embry's face, trying to decide if he looked more like Quil or Jake. Honestly, though, to me, he just looked like Embry. And really, all the boys looked alike, high cheek bones, dark russet skin, deep chocolate eyes, and muscles for days.

"I'm sorry." I didn't know quite what I was apologizing for, but for some reason I felt guilty. He gave me an incredulous look, accompanied by a chuckle.

"For what? It's not your fault." I knew he was right, but I couldn't help but feel like the catalyst in this situation.

"If I wouldn't have come back…" I trailed off as he face twisted into one of anger.

"If you wouldn't have come back, then I would have wondered around this world for the rest of my life without a soulmate. You're the only one for me, Morgan. And I can deal with all this 'daddy drama' if it means I get to have you."

"And what makes you think you 'get to have me', Mr. Call?" I asked him playfully, glad to change the subject. I didn't expect for his face to fall like it did. The boy looked crushed.

"It's just…I thought…and well with you being…sorry, I didn't mean to presume anything." His stuttering was adorable. "If you just want to be friends…"

I had to cut him off. I thought he might cry. "Em. Stop it. It was a joke. Of course I want to be with you." I was shocked at the words that came out of my mouth. I didn't really feel that way, did I? I was pretty sure I did, but honestly, I had never been in a relationship before. It was kind of scary thinking that getting involved with Embry would be a lifetime commitment. I guess I could thank Joshua Uley for my commitment issues. Besides, would Embry even want me after finding out about my not so clean past?

He let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God."

"Em, I've never done this before. I just want to warn you. I might make a terrible soulmate."

"What do you mean?" I felt nervous and figity. I didn't want to tell him that at the ripe old age of sixteen, I've had more sexual partners than most 40-year olds.

"I mean, I've never been in a relationship before. I'm not the 'commitment type'." It sounded better than saying, that yes I am the slut everyone seems to think I am.

"It's okay. I haven't really had too many relationships myself. Just two, actually. And they only lasted a few months. We can take things slow. I just know that I want to be with you." He smiled sweetly at me, which casued me to feel guilty. Then annoyed that I felt guilty. I shouldn't. Most of the time I was rather proud of my conquests in Vegas. I never once regretted them, but looking at Embry, who was willing to give me all he had, made me regret my past decisions.

I sighed, and once again wondered what the hell La Push was doing to me. "Okay." One word. Four letters. And they caused Embry's face to light up like a little kid on Christmas, but even brighter. I couldn't help but to smile just as wide.

* * *

AN: Up next: Somebody's past comes back to haunt them.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This chapter is mainly just to show you where Mo's head is at. It's mainly filler, until the end. Enjoy and R&R!

* * *

I adjusted quite well to the fact that I now had a boyfriend, and that boyfriend, my friends, and my brother could morph into a giant wolf at a moment's notice, to run off and fight vampires. Honestly, I was completely fine with it. No, I didn't jump every time the wind would cause the leaves to rustle in the woods outside my house. And of course I wasn't worried one of my loved ones would get hurt, they reassured me plenty of times that they knew what they were doing. And honestly, it didn't bother me one bit that there was a coven of supposed 'good' vampires living not even twenty minutes away from my house. I fully believed Jake when he told me that the Cullen's posed no threat to mine or anyone else's safety.

I am also full of shit. That's why Sam says my eyes are so brown.

The fact of the matter was that regardless of what I had told Sam, Embry, and the others, I hadn't slept at all since I had found out a week ago. It didn't help that I hadn't been sleeping much before. I was constantly dead on my feet. I didn't even have the energy to eat. I could see the concern in everyone's eyes when I'd walk into a room. Emily was constantly putting food in my face. Sam would come into my room every night to tuck me in, like he used to do when I was little. And he'd rub his thumb across my forehead in a soothing manner until I faked my sleep long enough that he was satisfied. Embry never let me lift a finger to do anything on my own. He carried my books and bags, to, from, and during school. Half the time he would carry me from place to place if he could get away with it, much to my protest.

In my mind I knew my behavior was an over reaction. I knew that I was making a larger deal out of everything thing than it actually was. But I just couldn't get over my irrational fear of the unknown. I still loved my boys and Leah, of course. And I was in no way scared of them. Actually, I always felt rather safe around them, especially Embry and Sam. I didn't really know what kept me from sleeping or having an appetite. I just knew that when I was in bed at night, all I could think about is what they were doing. I wondered if they had actually killed a vampire before. Vampires used to be human, and I wondered if what they did was considered some form of murder. I mean, it was like capital punishment. The death penalty of the supernatural world. And my friends were the ones dishing it out. We were all so young, was it fair to ask them to take a so-called life from another creature, even if said creature was a murderer in itself?

And another thing that bothered me was the whole imprinting thing. When I had heard the legends of Taha Aki and his third wife, I thought that the whole idea was incredible. To have a love like that. A love that knows no bounds, a connection that was indescribable, but would last forever. Even beyond death, some might say. Yet, the whole thing was starting to piss me off. First with Embry. I hated that he felt like he had to follow me around, just because of some werewolf magic. I hated being the center of his world. Love wasn't supposed to be like that. I really didn't know what love was supposed to be like, but that just didn't seem right. I didn't like the fact that he had no say in the matter either. What if, deep down, he really didn't like me? I'm not exactly the easiest person to get along with most of the time, and I am quite widely known around as the bitch. I felt guilty for the whole thing, even though deep down, I knew I couldn't bear to be apart from him. I guess Emily was right when she told me this whole imprinting thing works both ways. And to top it all off, he was now fully aware that one of his best friends' fathers was a low down, cheating, scum bag, instead of just a cowardly asshole like my father, all because of the imprint.

But what really upset me the most, out of the whole situation, even beyond the fact that my boys were putting themselves at risk daily, was the fact that this whole werewolf gene had ruined the lives of two of the people that I loved the most. Sam and Leah. I knew all along that things had been fishy with their whole break up. It never made since that Sam would just up and leave Leah for Emily. Regardless of how pretty she is, or how overbearingly nice and sweet she is. Sam knew what it had done to my mom to have my dad walk out on her, not once, but twice, after promising her the world. And now that I knew all the werewolf secrets, I finally knew the whole story. Sam imprinted on Emily, the moment he saw her. The next day the wedding was called off, and weeks later, Sam and Emily were living in the house that should have been Sam and Leah's. It wasn't Sam's fault, and he couldn't help it. And when he finally told me about it, I could see the guilt in his eyes, the pain, the sadness, the love he still had for Leah. Imprinting ruined his life. And he had no choice but to be over the moon happy about it.

I felt like I didn't really have anyone to talk with about what I was going through. I didn't want to talk with Emily. If I explained what I was feeling about imprinting to her, she might get offended. I couldn't talk to Embry, Sam, Leah, or the guys, for fear that they play the conversation in their head while in wolf form, and everyone is privy to my personal thoughts. (I was none to thrilled when I found out about their 'pack mind' from Jacob as he cracked some joke about Embry having a dirty fantasy about me when he thought no one was paying attention.) Kim was fully accepting of the whole imprint thing, so she was out of the question. I literally had no one.

It was times like these I wished my dad wasn't such a jackass. If he was around…

And I couldn't let myself go there.

Currently, I was lying in my room. It was 4:27am, and I was wide awake. I had actually fallen asleep for about 45 minutes that night and was feeling pretty good about it. I decided that maybe I would get up and go running. I'd never really been athletic, but running was something I did on occasion to get my mind off of things. I threw on my volleyball shorts, my Nike's, and a hoodie stolen from Sam years ago and headed out the door.

I was floored (literally, I fell on my ass on the porch) when I walked outside to find Embry sitting on the porch swing. I let out a little screech, but he didn't move. I looked closer and noticed that he was completely asleep, with drool falling down his chin, looking like a little kid who passed out in the car on a road trip. It was adorable.

I slowly made my way over to him, careful not to startle the sleeping giant. With a light shake, I whispered, "Embry. Wake up." He didn't stir. I shook him a little harder, and jumped back as he shot straight up, comically falling off the swing and onto the ground.

"What?" He looked at me, then looked around, seeing that it was still dark outside. "What are you doing up?"

"What are you doing on my front porch at 4:30am?" I asked eyebrows raised, and purposely ignoring his question. Yes, everyone was well aware of the fact that I wasn't dealing with everything very well, but no one actually said anything about it.

"I can't sleep unless I'm near you." He mumbled sheepishly. I gave him a pitiful smile, all while thinking how unfair imprinting was. Embry shouldn't have to sleep on my porch. He should be able to lie comfortably on his own bed.

"Em…" I started, but I wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I'm fine really." He offered, sensing my concern. "What are you doing out here?"

"Feels like a good time for a run, doesn't it?" I smirked.

"Mo…" It was his turn to be concerned. I just shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it, Embry. I'm fine, really. Like I told Sam, I just need time to adjust." It was nothing but a bold face lie. And I really hated lying to Embry. I just couldn't see how I was ever supposed to be okay with all of this werewolf business.

He grabbed my hand in his as he pulled us both to sit on the swing, then wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I laid my head on his chest, reminding me of not that long ago when I craved for this after seeing Sam and Emily in the same position. If I would have known back then what I knew now, I don't know if I would have wanted it so much. But sitting there with Embry, I couldn't help the feeling of contentment that washed over me. I felt safe and more relaxed than I had been in awhile. Embry must have sensed this, because he whispered in my ear, "Close your eyes. You need to sleep." And I couldn't help but listen and fade into a peaceful sleep.

We were awoken later that morning by an annoyed and relieved looking Sam. I was surprised that he didn't seem pissed off. "Mornin', Smammy." I offered.

He just rolled his eyes and smiled. "So what, the swing is more comfortable than your bed now?"

"It has a better pillow." I said, sitting up and nudging Embry in the ribs. For the second time that morning, he shot up quickly, sending not only himself, but me to the ground. I landed with a loud thump on the ground, and I could tell that I was going to be bruised later. "Dammit, Embry."

The poor guy looked like I had just kicked his puppy or something. A mixture of hurt and anger that soon turned to apologetic. "Mo, I am so sorry. I swear, I didn't mean it. Are you okay? You didn't break anything did you? God, you just got out of a cast. Do we need to call the doctor?" He was rambling. I leaned in and kissed him chastely to get him to shut up. It worked.

"Jesus, Call, it was a two foot fall. I'm fine." Somewhere, deep down, was the normal Embry, that knew that he was acting psychotic, and every once in awhile, I'd see him chastise himself for being so overbearing. And right then, I could see him cursing himself, and I felt guilty, so I did what any other guilty girlfriend would do, I kissed him long and hard, until my older brother interrupted. Sam was that lovely shade of crimson that only me or Leah could make him reach, I noticed as Embry and I parted. "Forgot you were there, Smammy." I said, sheepishly.

"Obviously." He was clearly disgusted. "I'm glad to see you finally got some sleep." He said, changing the subject, thankfully.

"It was the pillow, I'm telling you." I joked. I could tell Sam was about to lay into me, when we heard someone clear their throat. The three of us turned to see a blonde haired, blue eyed man, around Sam's age, standing in the yard. I recognized him immediately. I jumped to my feet and made my way towards the man, seeing nothing but red. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I want to see my baby."

* * *

AN: Up next: Mo's deepest darkest secret is revealed.

Reviewers get spoilers.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This chapter is forever long. And I know that I just sent the spoilers out today, but I got on a roll and couldn't stop writing until I finished it, but I'm sure you don't mind, right? I hope not anyway. Just a warning, this chapter deals with abortion. I hope you all like it, and review. And hopefully don't hate me at the end. I worked pretty hard on this, and like the way it turned out. The last couple chapters have been pretty heavy, so I promise the next one will be lighter. I didn't expect for this story to turn out so dramatic, but I just go where my fingers lead me. Enjoy and R&R.

* * *

I could have easily committed murder at that point. I was shaking with anger, and the only things holding me back were Embry's tree trunk arms wrapped securely around my waist and the fact that I couldn't commit murder with all these witnesses. Lucas Max, the one man I thought I'd never see again. One could only hope, in my situation. He was the epitome of every bad decision I had ever made in my life.

"What the hell are you doing here, Luke?" I screamed. It must have been loud, because before I knew it, Emily and Jared, Jake, and Paul, who must have just gotten off patrol, were standing on the porch with confused faces.

"I told you. I want to see my child." He sounded like it was the most obvious thing. And it only fueled my anger. His nonchalant attitude killed me. He had no idea what I had been through because of him.

"There is no child." I growled out, but my voice broke, and I cursed the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

Lucas just smirked. "I knew you were a lying whore." As soon as the words left his mouth, Embry's hands dropped from my waist and faster than humanly possible, he was standing in front of Lucas, shaking violently.

"Leave now, or I swear to God, I _will_ kill you." His voice was low and eerily calm. "And if I don't, he will." Embry pointed at an equally furious Sam. And for some reason, I felt some sense of pride in that moment. A strange feeling, in the situation, but I couldn't help but feel that way when the two men that meant the most to me were more than willing to defend my honor. It was just too bad that I really had no honor to defend.

Lucas's eyes widened as he realized the situation he had just stepped into. How he didn't notice the five very large men standing on the front porch before he insulted me, I don't know. His initial fear gave way to an almost evil smirk. "I bet you would say the same thing if you knew what she did. But, you haven't told them, have you Morgan?"

"Don't." I begged. I could see that behind their anger, everyone had a curious glint in their eyes as they looked to me.

"Why not? Planning on pulling the same shit with him as you did with me? Doubt you'd get much out of him, though."

"Lucas…"

"No. He should know." He looked at Embry, who had taken a step back. "You know, your girl here tried to fuck up my entire life. Told me she was pregnant, and that it was mine. I, of course, didn't believe her, but you know, a man gets curious after awhile, hence the visit to this awful town." He paused and looked straight into my eyes. "I knew she was just after my money."

I wanted to call him a bastard. I wanted to tell him that because of him, I went through the worst experience of my life. I wanted to rip out his throat, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell my family, to tell Embry, the truth, that I was an awful human being. I was not only a slut, but I was also a murderer.

Their eyes all shifted to me, but I wouldn't dare lift my head up to see their faces. I could tell though that most of them had taken my silence as an admission of guilt.

"Mo?" Emily's voice was begging me to tell her it wasn't true, that this man was nothing but a liar. I didn't way a word.

"Well, it looks like my job here is done. It was nice to see you again, Morgan. Let's do this again sometime, eh?" I didn't look up at him, but I heard as he got in his car and drove away, leaving me broken for the second time.

No one made a move to come towards me as I collapsed to the ground, my guilt and pain making standing unbearable. I could feel the heat of their stares as they watched me break down. One phrase kept roaming through my head, 'I killed him'. And this, this was my punishment, because I knew that after today, none of these people would ever look at me the same way. Shit, I wouldn't be surprised if the majority of them never talked to me again, especially Embry.

I was having flashbacks the worst day of my life. Walking into the clinic with my fake ID and the $500 I had taken out of my college fund. Thanking God that my mother had a trip that week and wasn't going to be home for the aftermath. The nurses were polite, and I remember wondering how they could be so comforting, knowing that I was there to murder my child. I regretted it before it ever even happened, but somewhere deep down, I knew it was for the best. Lucas didn't believe me when I had told him I was pregnant. He said that even if I was, the child probably wasn't his, anyway. But I knew it was. I might have been easier than most girls, but it wasn't like I had a different man every night. And the fact of the matter was, I'd be damned if I was going to let my child grow up without a father like I had, and I knew that being only sixteen, there was no way I could ever be the type of mother I wanted to be.

I was two and a half months along. Ten weeks. One fourth of the way through. I dealt with the morning sickness, and my clothes started to get tight. My breasts grew an entire cup size. I even had a very small bump protruding from my stomach. No one else would be able to notice, but I could. And even though the doctor's told me that there was no way to know the sex of the baby, I knew. He was a boy. And he would have been beautiful.

It had been eight months since I had the procedure done. My child would be over a month old at this point. I could have been holding him in my arms, but instead, I was breaking down on my brother's front porch, in front of my closest friends and family who I was sure thought I was nothing but a piece of garbage after the lies that Lucas had told them. Which is why I was surprised when warm arms wrapped themselves around me, picking me up and carrying me inside to the couch. But I knew it wasn't Embry or Sam. At that point though, I didn't care. I just curled into the warm body as the person held me tightly, letting me soak his shirt with my guilt filled tears.

When I finally did look up, it was to meet the warm brown eyes of Jacob Black. He looked at me sympathetically, and I was relieved to know that at least he didn't hate me. I don't know what caused me to spill my guts to him right there, but Jacob had always had the ability to get a person to share their inner most demons with him. "I killed him, Jake."

He brows furrowed together in confusion. "Who?"

"My baby." I sobbed. A full blown, ugly, makes your ribs hurt, kind of sob.

"What?!"

I took a deep shaky breath as I began to explain. He sat there listening to every word intently. It took awhile to get through, but I did.

"Oh Mo. You shouldn't have had to go through that alone." That right there folks is the number one reason I love Jacob Black. Because even after I told him I had done something so heinous, he was concerned about me and my welfare. I squeezed him tightly as I cried some more, and eventually I fell asleep.

Ever feel like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders? Like everything was crashing down on you at once? No? Well I have. And it happened the moment I opened my eyes. I looked outside, and it was dark, meaning I had slept through the rest of the day. The house was full, that much I did know. I could hear the murmurings of the pack and their respective girlfriends in the living room. I was already contemplating staying in bed, but knowing they were all out there, and that they probably all knew exactly what I told Jacob, made my decision for me. So I didn't move. I just stayed in my dark room, thinking about everything that had happened in the last week.

'Secrets, secrets are no fun. Secrets, secrets hurt someone.' The old childhood mantra filled my head. Because that was what the past week had been filled of. Secrets. I decided that I hated that word, and that I should have listened to Kim when we were five and she repeated that saying over and over again.

The shuffling of large feet could be heard in the hallway and I knew that it was Sam. They stopped in front of my door and I heard him take a deep breath as he opened it. I thought about pretending to be asleep, but Sam knew all my tricks.

The light from the hallway made my sensitive eyes ache. I groaned in protest.

"You gonna avoid everyone forever?" He asked.

"Thought about it."

He sighed. "Don't be stupid. Dinner's ready. And you need to eat." There was a tone in his voice that left no room for argument.

"Sam…"

"No, we are your family. All of us. And we love you. So get your lazy ass out of that bed, and downstairs." I scoffed. But really, I felt relieved. Sam didn't hate me, and he made it seem like the others didn't either. Apparently, I didn't answer quickly enough for him, because before I knew it, I was thrown over his shoulder and being carried down the stairs and sat in a chair at the kitchen table.

Everyone pretended that the day never even happened. Jake and Quil talked about the VW Rabbit Jake was rebuilding. Sam and Jared talked about pack business. Emily and Kim talked about Sam and Jared. Paul was trying to annoy the shit out of Leah, and it was working. She was as red as a tomato. And though I couldn't hear what Paul was saying, it had to be bad because Leah was damn near growling. Seth, Collin, and Brady were talking about some 'hot' girl in their grade. And Embry, well, Embry was the only one who looked like what one would look like after a week like the one we had had. We spent the whole meal giving each other glances, full of emotions. Mine was apologetic, even regretful. He looked just plain disturbed, like he couldn't figure out what emotion to feel first. Sure, he was angry, probably disgusted, but every once in awhile he looked at me lovingly, almost assuring me that everything would be alright.

After dinner, the boys did what they usually would. Quil, Seth, Collin and Brady were playing Wii tennis. Jared and Kim were snuggled up in a lazy boy. Sam was helping Emily clear the table and clean up. Paul and Leah were out on patrols. I was sitting on the couch with Jake. Embry had stepped outside, saying he needed to call his mother, or some excuse he gave to get away from me.

It was astonishing the way the world went on, even though I felt like mine was falling apart. I knew that eventually, I'd have to talk to Sam. He would most likely tell my mother. And then I'd be in for hell. Beyond talking to Sam and my mother, I knew I would have to talk to Embry as well. And I think that scared me more than anything. I was afraid that I'd lose him. That he'd see what a selfish, horrible bitch I was, and decide that I wasn't worth it. That he'd rather fight the imprint than be with me.

Funny how when I got up this morning, I was more worried about him being forced to be with me, and now I was worried that he wouldn't want to be at all. I was pretty sure my day could be posted on fmylife. com. Someone would find it darkly humorous.

"You should go out there." Jake said, out of the blue. I looked up to him, questioningly.

"I can't. He's probably so disgusted with me, Jacob. And honestly, I can't bear to lose him yet." Again, there's just something about Jake that makes you bare your soul.

He gave me a knowing look, "You aren't going to lose him. We all have things in our pasts that we aren't proud of, Mo. Just talk to him."

I laughed humorously. "Jake, Embry is as good as they come. He's sweet, and damn near innocent. He deserves so much more than me."

"Embry? Innocent?" He joked. "Embry Call?" I rolled my eyes. "He's so far from innocent, you have no idea. You really should talk to him. He has his own secrets…"

"Fine. Is he still outside?"

"Yep." With that, I got up and headed out the front door. Embry was sitting in the porch swing, staring at his phone, flipping it open and closed.

I didn't want to be the one that made the first move, so I sat silently beside him, close enough to feel the heat radiating off his body, but not be touching.

"I wish you would have told me, but I get why you didn't." He started. "I mean, we've been dating for like a week, not exactly long enough for the deep dark secrets to start pouring out…" I smiled a little bit at that. Glad that he understood why I never said anything, but honestly, I didn't think there would be a point in our relationship that I would tell him. It's the kind of secret you take to your grave, unless it's thrown in your face, like it was today. It was quiet for a minute before he spoke again. "So, did you guys date or something?"

I tilted my head back willing the tears not to fall. "Or something." My voice was just above a whisper. I took a deep breath. "He came to Vegas with his father for a vacation. He was underage, so there wasn't a whole lot for him to do. We met on the strip, and he invited me and a couple of my friends back to his room. There was a fully stocked bar, and one thing led to another…" Embry didn't say a word, so I continued. "He was in town for two weeks, and we hung out everyday. I really liked him. About two weeks after he left, I started getting sick. I missed my period, got a test, found out I was pregnant. I called him right away. He told me that I was a liar. That I was only after his money. His father was loaded. That the kid wasn't even his. I might be easy, but I'm not stupid. I hadn't slept with anyone but him around the time the baby was conceived. He said he wanted nothing to do with me." I had to take a crying induced break. It almost broke my heart that Embry wouldn't even touch me as I sat there crying in front of him. "I just remember thinking that I couldn't let another child grow up without a father, and that I would be a terrible mother anyway. I mean, I'm only sixteen. How on earth would I be able to raise a kid? So I made the decision, and I've regretted it ever since."

We sat there in a heavy silence, except for me sniffling very once in awhile. I prayed for him to say something, anything. Even if he said that he couldn't stand the sight of me any longer.

Finally he looked at me. He was angry. That much I could tell. "He's a dick." I was shocked. After what I had just told him, that was the first thing he said to me? Not a word on the fact that I basically just told him that I belong on the Maury Show, you know, the ones about out of control teenagers. I just stared at him incredulously.

"That's it? I told you all of that…"

"What's done is done. You made the decision that was best for you, and obviously it wasn't an easy one."

"But…" And then I got it. He wasn't mad at me because of the imprint. The imprint was clouding his judgment. Making him not see the situation clearly. "I hate imprinting." I muttered.

His face fell. He looked so hurt by my statement. "Why would you say that?"

"Embry, you shouldn't want to be with me. God, I mean, I did one of the most disgusting things… You should want to be with someone as good as you are." The conversation with Jake popped into my head. 'He has his own secrets'.

"This isn't the imprint talking. Loving someone, means unconditionally. Don't you know that? _Unconditional._" He emphasized. "No matter what you've done, I still love you. Hell, I thought about doing the exact same thing once." I was sure he didn't mean to say the last part, judging by the look on his face.

"You were pregnant?" I asked him, chuckling a bit.

"No, but my ex thought she was. We discussed our options. Decided that it would be the best one. Then she found out she wasn't. Her birth control messed up the test." I was stunned, yet again. Here I was thinking Embry was a virgin, but I guess we all changed over the past couple years. I found comfort in the fact that Embry had been through something similar.

"I don't know what to say." I told him honestly. What do you say?

"Let's just leave the past in the past, and move on, okay?" I agreed. Thanking God that this part of the conversation was over. "Now, we still need to talk about you."

"What about me?" Color me confused.

"You think I haven't noticed that you haven't been sleeping or eating since, well, since the party really. But I just thought that it was because you were upset about Sam, and the whole imprint thing tends to make things worse, even though you didn't know about it. But even since you and Sam made up, and you found out about everything, you still haven't been. So what's the deal?"

I sighed. I didn't want to tell him about my fears. My fears of him deciding he didn't want to be with me or of him and the guys getting hurt, but I knew I had to, because it was literally eating me alive. "It's just a lot to take in, Em. Everyone's told me that you are bound to me, forever, but I just can't help but think that you'll change your mind. I don't want to get my hopes up for something that's not going to happen. Not only that, but I hate that you are basically forced to be with me. I hate it. And the fact that by being with me, it's totally messed up Jake and Quil. And what if you guys get hurt? What then? They are vampires, Embry! I mean, seriously. Vampires. And now that I know they are out there, every noise, every movement, makes me jump. All of this…it's all really fucking scary. I could lose the two most important people in my life…and I don't know how to deal with that."

"You should talk to Emily."

"I can't. If I tell her about how much I hate imprinting, she's going to think I don't like her or something. And I love Emily. But have you seen Leah lately. She was like my sister. She was going to be my sister, and I just…I don't know Em, I just hate what imprinting has done to her. Her and Sam. Because as much as he loves Emily, I know he still loves Leah. I can see it when she's around. He looks so fucking guilty. When he talks about her, he looks like he's in so much pain. It shouldn't be like that."

"Baby, Emily knows. You think she doesn't?" He asked. I shrugged. But of course I didn't think that Emily knew that my brother was still in love with Leah. Why would I? "But she also knows how imprinting works. Think of imprinting as like match . com or something. It helps you find your perfect match. The one that you're supposed to be with. And for Sam, Emily is his perfect match. Think about it, yeah, Sam and Leah made a great couple, but do you remember the knock out, drag out fights they used to have?" I nodded. Sam and Leah did have their fair share of 'in the middle of the street, screaming at the top of their lungs, looking ready to kill' fights. "They are both too hot headed to actually make it for the long haul. Someone would have actually ended up dead." He laughed. I did too. "But Emily, she's calm and cool. And Sam needs that." I guess it made sense. The way he explained it. Doesn't mean I was suddenly a big fan. "And don't worry about the vampires. We are stronger than them. We fight better than them. And we are virtually indestructible. And the whole reason we run patrols like we do is to keep you and everyone else safe."

We didn't say much else. I just curled into him like I had that morning, before the madness started. We talked about school, and a few other things, until we feel into a very peaceful sleep.

* * *

AN: Up next: A first date? Wait, Em and Mo haven't had one yet? Shit, you'd think they'd be practically married after all they've been through. Haha. And a surprising new couple, if you guess, I'll give you a cookie. :)

By the way, I think I'm in desperate need of a beta. It's hard to edit your own work. PM me if you're interested.

And in case I don't update before Christmas, I hope everyone has a safe and wonderful holiday!!!


End file.
